


Fontaine's Secrets

by moor-junior fics (moor)



Category: The Deep (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Comedy, F/M, Finn/Fontaine, Finntaine, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor-junior%20fics
Summary: Finn/Fontaine. Based on my oldest's request for "Fontaine having special abilities like Ant". Will do!Update: Now with illustrations!
Relationships: Finn/Fontaine Nekton
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	1. Let Ant do the heavy lifting

**Author's Note:**

> AN: #1 oldest child made a request for The Deep (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Deep_(2015_TV_series) ) and Fontaine having powers/special abilities like her brother Ant. This will be PG-13 or so. Because my oldest WILL find this. 
> 
> AN: Warnings: I haven’t read the comic. Also, this may contain spoilers if you haven’t seen up to Season 3 of The Deep. Also, I am a not-so-closet Finn/Fontaine shipper.

Aboard the bridge of the Aronnax, Fontaine looked up at her mother, her brow raised.

“What do you mean, ‘my own special abilities’,” said Fontaine. She leaned back in her seat on the bridge of the Aronnax, her lips stretching into a smirk. “I know I got the heavier half of the brain cells, if that’s what you mean.”

Kaiko shook her head at her oldest’s sarcasm.

Will and Ant had gone topside to collect a few supplies (and samples, and restocking articles, and pieces of used technology Ant could take apart and puzzle back together for his tinkering with Professor Fiction…), but Fontaine had decided to remain on board while her mother ran diagnostics on the moon pool’s wiring harnesses. They’d been a little wonky since their run-in with the electric ray monumental several weeks earlier.

“I mean, you’re forgetting that at one point, you were the youngest… And we’ve always known you were special, too.”

“Mom, it’s okay. I’m not jealous of Ant. I rely on my brain to get me out of trouble; Ant relies on…”

Silence fell between the women.

“Whatever is holding the seat of his pants together most of the time. And failing that, Jeffrey,” sighed Kaiko. She huffed in amusement as she glanced down at her toolbox. “Well,” she reached down. “Just don’t assume you got off easy in the special abilities department. It was the queen who wielded the scepter 6,000 years ago, even when she had a younger brother. The queen who used her head, and who was musically inclined. Like another young woman I know.”

“This young woman is happy to let her little brother handle the heavy lifting with the ancient water magic,” said Fontaine, turning back to her game on the console. “I like to think I can analyse my way out of things. Also, maybe the queen had her reasons for not passing the scepter to her brother? Nereus really isn’t the type of person I think we should leave important responsibilities to,” said Fontaine. 

Kaiko tried to hide her smile, but gave in after a moment, sighing as she lugged the heavy toolbox with her.

“I’m just saying, Ant isn’t the only one who’s shown they have a little something extra in reserve,” said Kaiko over her shoulder as she left for the moon pool deck. The toolbox clanked at her side.

“Sure, Mom!” called Fontaine, already focused on her game again. “Hey Jess, you there?...”

* * *

**  
TBC?**


	2. The Meeting

The messenger app on the side of Fontaine’s screen blinked and she glanced behind her, casually stretching her arms, to see if anyone was around. Nope, she was alone. She quickly sent a message to Jess.

**_Fontaine:_ ** _ Got a call. BRB? _ _   
_ **_Jess:_ ** _ G2G, TTYL! _ _   
_ **_Fontaine:_ ** _ L8r! _

When the in-game conversation closed, Fontaine accepted the video call.

“Hey stalker,” she said, subduing her smile at the face that popped up on the video call.

“Who’s stalking who? We were here first,” said Finn, grinning at Fontaine. Over his shoulder, Fontaine spotted a gull on a mooring. The weather was beautiful and sunny and the clear sky behind Finn brought out the liveliness in his blue eyes. His skin had a light tan that didn’t quite hide his freckles. “How come you didn’t come topside with your dad and bro? I was looking for you.”

Fontaine ignored the warmth that threatened her face and leaned back, crossing her arms in front of her.

“They’re gone for the day, which means I get the bridge to myself to play games. Do you know how rare it is for me to have time to myself without Ant around? This is precious, precious time, Finn. And I didn’t know you and your family were around. Should I be worried?”

“Nah, we’re not here on, uh, business. Are you busy?”

“Very,” said Fontaine.

“Ah… So, you wouldn’t be interested in some Lemurian history I found out, then?”

Fontaine’s eyes narrowed at Finn’s secretive smile as he looked at her via their video screens.

“What Lemurian history?”

“Oh, just something I overheard some guy talking about the other day on a secure channel. He went by the name Alpheus. Something about another use of the Ephemycron. I thought you might be interested.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Fontaine checked the clock on her screen. Her father and Ant weren’t due back for another few hours. She could sneak out and make it back with plenty of time to spare… But it had been so long since she had been able to really get into this game...

“You could text me,” said Fontaine, as she really had wanted to relax and play.

“Too risky,” said Finn seriously. “We don’t want this information falling into the wrong hands.”

Leaning forward, Fontaine arched a brow and gave Finn a skeptical look. “It’s already in the wrong hands if you know about it.” But, it was tempting. To know something about Lemuria and the Ephemycron that Ant didn’t yet? She debated in her head as she cocked her head to the side. Finn could be onto something, or he could be bored and pulling her chain. She may not know Finn well, but her instincts warned her there was something he was holding back. “Is this really about Lemuria and the Ephemycron?” she asked.

“Yes. And… about a common interest,” hedged Finn. “So you’re coming? To talk, I mean?”

“Yes.” Fontaine sighed internally, logging out of her game. “Where should we meet?”

“I’ll send you the GPS coordinates. We can talk there. And maybe get coffee?”

Fontaine’s comm beeped with the incoming message from Finn and she quickly added the details to her GPS program to pull up the name and address of their destination.

“We’ll see,” said Fontaine, mapping the coordinates and memorizing the route. She would need to take one of their ship-to-shore boats to reach land, as they were anchored outside the port due to the size of the Aronnax. “I’ll be there in… about half an hour?”  
  
“Sure, see you there!”

“Wait, what is this going to—”

Fontaine sighed as Finn’s connection cut out.

“—cost me,” she mumbled to herself. Hmph.

With a quick note to her mother that she was going topside for some air, Fontaine left the bridge to collect her bag and coat from her room before setting off for the sub bay. Choosing a small skiff with an outboard, she headed for land to meet Finn. She would be gone a few hours, tops. Plenty of time to be back before dark.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. The Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!

As Fontaine opened the door to the small coffee shop on the quay boardwalk, Finn waved to her, his smile widening and eyes lighting up warmly.

“Hey, what’s got you so happy,” asked Fontaine, making her way over to him. The tables were spaced not too far apart that they were cramped, their acacia wood surfaces shining. The Japanese bench stools were cute, and the Caribbean blue bud vases with baby’s breath and daisies were a nice touch. 

“Can’t a guy just be happy to see you,” replied Finn, leaning forward. “Oh, what would you like? My treat.”

“You sure you can afford this place,” teased Fontaine, setting her bag down beside her as she took her seat. She turned to look at the chalkboard with its hand-written menu and prices. “They have bubble tea here!”

Biting the inside of his cheek to hide his smirk, Finn nodded. “They do. Almond milk with coconut jelly, half-sugar, no ice?”

Fontaine paused, arching a brow as she turned back to Finn. She crossed her arms in front of her and just watched him a moment.

“I’ll be right back,” said Finn, rising to his feet.

“If they have any—”

“Raspberry danishes, I’ll ask,” said Finn, one hand raised as he sauntered to the counter.

Trying not to smile, Fontaine sunk back against the chair, crossing her legs and letting the top one bounce as she waited for Finn. She watched the back of his grey hoodie as he flirted with the barista making her drink, casually leaning on the counter and laughing quietly. Shaking her head at the way Finn always managed to charm what he wanted out of people, Fontaine looked out the window. The sun shone, though the clouds had begun to creep in around the horizon. Nothing troubling, but definitely something that hadn’t been in the forecast. She would have to keep an eye out.

“Hope you’re hungry, they had extras,” said Finn, interrupting Fontaine’s thoughts as he set the plate on their table. It was piled with danishes and turnovers. He placed Fontaine’s cup beside her. 

“How are you even able to afford all this?”

“Eh, work’s been going well lately,” shrugged Finn, taking a seat across from Fontaine. “How are you doing?”

“We’re doing well, too. It’s been quiet, so we’ve been helping Mom catalog the reef rehabilitation efforts off…” Fontaine took a quick bite out of the danish and nearly swooned. It was delicious! Damn him. “Boring stuff,” she said, swallowing quickly and waving his question off.

“It’s not boring. I think it’s cool. The rehab going well?” asked Finn, leaning back and sipping his coffee. His shoulders were relaxed under his cozy, worn hoodie—his clothes were always worn, but clean, Fontaine noticed—the cuffs a little frayed over his thin wrists. His hands, though, as they wrapped around his red cup were larger than she remembered. She looked at him again and realized he’d gotten taller since she’d last seen him.

“What?” asked Finn.

“You grew again,” groused Fontaine. 

Surprise lit Finn’s face, before he grinned at Fontaine. “Glad you noticed,” he said.

“Are you eating enough?”

“Are you worried about me?”

“No! I’m just… making sure you don’t get scurvy. Or rickets or something,” blustered Fontaine, grabbing another danish. She wasn’t sure what happened to the first one, it had just plain disappeared. She shoved the second one into her mouth to keep from saying something stupid. She was not worried about him. He wasn’t her responsibility.

“Nah, we cured the rickets early,” said Finn, taking her seriously. “And Dad was much more careful with Maddie, so she never had it. Mom really let into him when she—”

Fontaine stared at Finn in mild horror.

“Oh, you were joking, haha!” said Finn quickly, eyes wide. He rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks warming. “Right, yeah, so was I! Hilarious, right? Have you tried the scones? They’re white chocolate and truffle,” said Finn, sliding the plate closer to Fontaine again.

“How are you—oh wow, you weren’t kidding,” said Fontaine, taking a bite. Mentally shaking herself, she narrowed her eyes at Finn. “Stop distracting me.”

“Who’s distracting?” asked Finn innocently, shrugging his shoulders and reaching for a lemon danish.

There was a wry twist to Fontaine’s lips as she swallowed. “You called me out for a reason. What’s did you mean about the Ephemycron? And how did you hack into Alpheus’s communications?” 

“One, yes. Two, and I’m getting to it, what’s wrong with being social? Three, curiosity and proximity, why not?”

Fontaine pointed her—third?—danish at Finn.

“Start at the beginning,” said Fontaine. “And don’t leave anything out.

So Finn did.

* * *

**(TBC)**

**AN: Thank you so much to tumblr user @artistwholikescookies for the amazing fanart!**


	4. The Hook and Lure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has to do with tentacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, @smolshipper!

Glancing around, Finn shifted his seat a little closer to Fontaine, lowering his voice.

“So Alpheus hasn’t been hunting for the Ephemycron, as far as I can tell, but he has been investigating it while he builds his new sub,” explained Finn. “From what I saw and heard, he isn’t planning any major missions for at least another six months. But he’s been studying up on the history of a lost civilization and its artifacts, mostly its art. He’s saving his notes orally within his AI, Aria.”

“Why is he studying its art? Is he planning on redecorating?”

“It sounded like he found designs on the Ephemycron that he’s been trying to figure out,” said Finn. 

“What designs?”

“Does the Ephemycron have, like, spirals and tentacles on it?”

Fontaine’s brows knit together, her chest tight.

It did.

Finn watched Fontaine’s expression closing off and understood the answer she wouldn’t speak.

“Well, he thinks they aren’t just decorative. He thinks there’s a meaning to them, and that’s why he’s back to investigating the history and art of Lemuria.”

“Lemuria,” murmured Fontaine, crossing her arms and leaning back. Her attention drifted and she stared at her bobbing foot beneath the table.

Alpheus—if any of this was even true, which she still questioned—had plenty of time and money at his disposal to investigate Lemurian history while he waited for his new submarine to be constructed. The Nektons, her family, were disadvantaged there, where time was concerned. They had many responsibilities, and were constantly being asked for help…What could possibly have come up, or been enough of a clue, to get Alpheus to sink his traitorous little teeth into things this time?

“Did he say anything about the designs, or what their symbols meant?” asked Fontaine.

“A little.”

Fontaine stared at Finn, waiting for him to answer.

He just smiled at her.

Fontaine sighed.

“What is it going to cost me this time?” she asked.

“What’s it worth to you?”

Fontaine groaned. “You’re so…”

“Charming? Handsome?”

“Infuriating.”

Finn laughed.

Subtly moving the plate with the last raspberry danish on it closer to Fontaine, Finn shrugged.

“He mentioned a story. Some Lemurian history. He thinks the symbols are important to some big battle that happened.”

Her interest piqued, Fontaine stilled. “What battle?”

“The battle with the kraken.”

The tentacles would fit, thought Fontaine, mentally nodding along.

“So, why did you come to me with this info, instead of taking it to the black market?”

“Can’t a guy just—”  
  
“No.”

Finn paused, glancing away a moment. Letting out a soft sigh under his breath, he turned back to Fontaine.

“I don’t want to risk my family finding or seeing the Ephemycron again, or these symbols,” admitted Finn. “I don’t know if I could fool them twice into thinking I was protecting them from a curse.”

Fontaine chuckled with Finn as they remembered the last time.

“Do you still have the suit?” she asks, curious.

“Yeah. It’s a little small now, though,” said Finn with a grin.

Fontaine nodded, taking a bite of the last raspberry danish.

“You know, your family may just brush it aside if they don’t put the symbols together with the Ephemycron,” mused Fontaine. “How would they even know where to start looking for them, or recognize them?”

“I’ve seen them before,” said Finn.

Fontaine stopped chewing.

“I remember them,” added Finn. “It means something to you and your family, right? But… they probably wouldn’t trust the info if it came from me. I figure you can tell them you found it, and you can go look yourself.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” asked Fontaine. “And why are you so willing to just walk away from it?”

“Well, I’m not exactly walking away. I do want to know if it pans out.”

“You want me to send you an e-mail?” asked Fontaine, lips quirked up as she fought a grin.

“No, I want to come along.”

Fontaine choked on her danish.

“What?” she coughed.

Taking a long, hard draw on her bubble tea to clear her throat, her eyes red and watery, Fontaine stared at Finn incredulously.

“How?” she demanded. 

“Come on, your ship’s huge. You can stash me somewhere for a few days while we go check it out.”

“Finn, that’s crazy. Just tell me what you know and—”

“No.”

“What?”

“Not saying anything else until you agree.”

“You’re asking permission to be a stowaway.”

“Pirate code.”

“I don’t think pirates ask if they can stow away first, unless they’re Canadian,” scoffed Fontaine, eyeing Finn skeptically.

“I can be sneaky. I’ll blend in. No one will even know I’m there. Pirate, remember? I can be subtle.” Then he began to hum "Barrett's Privateers" under his breath.

“Yeah, about as subtle as Ant when he gets a drop-package,” muttered Fontaine.

“Huh?”

Fontaine sighed heavily.

She was being ridiculous, even considering Finn’s request. 

This whole encounter was ridiculous.

And ludicrous.

Probably dangerous.

“When you called, you said this had something to do with a ‘common interest’,” hedged Fontaine. Would he be distracted by that? To give her time to consider another way of getting the information from him.

“I did, didn’t I?”

Fontaine wished she could reach across the table and shake Finn, sometimes.

“What do you want, Finn?”

“I already said.”

Fontaine swallowed.  
  
_ Do it for the Ephemycron. _

“How long will this take to check, if—and this is a giant, hypothetical if—you come aboard to guide us?”

“Two weeks. Three, tops.”

Could she do it?

Hide Finn for nearly a month, potentially, so they could search out this clue to the Ephemycron’s history?

As Fontaine internally debated, Finn leaned back, folding his hands behind his head, completely at ease. After a minute or so, he brought his hands down again, something flashing between his fingers like a doubloon. He began tumbling the small object between his knuckles, and suddenly there were more.

USB drives, Fontaine realized. Then they disappeared from view, Finn’s sleight of hand concealing them once more.

“How many are there?” asked Fontaine, tempted.

“Alpheus is a chatty guy,” replied Finn.

His grin was positively Cheshire.

“What’s the common interest?” repeated Fontaine, against her better judgement.

Finn leaned in, lowering his voice. Fontaine couldn’t help leaning closer.

His voice barely above a whisper, Finn said, “ _ Mermaids _ .”

The man knew how to play dirty.

Fontaine’s mind was made up.

“Do you have everything you need, right now?” asked Fontaine.

“Yes.”

Figuring it was worth one more shot, just to cover her bases, Fontaine asked,

“Won’t your family mind? You’re usually… the only thing keeping them from dying,” she admitted awkwardly. “Won’t they notice you’re gone?”

“Nope!”

“How are you so sure?”

“Because they forgot me here two days ago and haven’t noticed yet.”

Fontaine blinked and sighed again.

She hadn’t noticed at all that Finn was chewing the last bit of danish that had dangled from her fingers. 

He smiled, licking the hint of raspberry from the corner of his mouth.

Outside, the wind had begun to pick up and the clouds had packed in, dark, heavy and tight.

“The storm’s coming,” said Fontaine, getting to her feet.

She looked at Finn.

His ocean-blue eyes were huge and hopeful.

“We need to hurry,” said Fontaine, surrendering.

Finn’s smile was wide as he hopped to his feet and pushed in his chair. He followed Fontaine out of the building and down to the dock where she had moored her ship-to-shore boat.

“Hold on tight, we need to move fast,” said Fontaine, glancing at the amassing clouds.

Finn had barely finished casting off when the engines roared to life and the boat lurched, throwing him against his seat as it sped off, bombing across the water to the distant Arronax.

“Stay low,” called Fontaine.

“Right,” said Finn, huddling down immediately behind her.

_ Here goes nothing, _ thought Fontaine.

* * *

**TBC.**


End file.
